A Divine Life
by DraconianPeverell
Summary: The rise of ancient families with ancient magic and traditions for the survival of the fittest. politics ancient magick grey harry
1. Chapter 1

##Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing in her universe.

It was a cold October's night and the wind howled around the street, whipping up the leaves. Despite the icy weather children ran around, dressed as ghosts and witches. They ran up to the doors and were answered by smiling families bearing bowls of treats. It was Halloween 1981 and unknown to all a tragedy was about to befall one of these families.

In one of the cottages on the edge of the village, a baby boy was playing with his parents. A bright fire lighted the room and the child sat on his mother's lap, laughing and waving as he popped the bubbles his father conjured. They had no bowl set out of treats and despite the cheerful image, the parents were tense.

"It just doesn't feel right James, this wind is unnatural."

The red-haired mother glanced around, concerned. Branches batted the windows and there was a whistling noise outside. The handsome black-haired man laughed, his hair was sticking up at every angle as he turned the bubbles all different colors and shapes for the entertainment of the young boy.  
Hadrian James Potter was just over a year and already had a great likeness to his father, all except for his eyes. His almond-shaped emerald green eyes looked like they'd been taken straight from his mother. Lily picked him up and strode out of the room, her long hair hanging down her back. She reappeared a moment later after putting Harry in his cot. Shivering from the wind she began waving her wand in diagnostic spells to ensure the privacy charms were still in place if only she'd checked the fidelius. Confident that their lifelong friend would never betray them she skipped over the spell. There was a sudden moment of silence as the wind ceased before changing direction, battling against the winds and extinguishing the fire. There was a squeak of their gate opening and Lily looked up, her face white.

"James, the Fidelius"

James jumped up and ran to the window, his posture slumping suddenly.

"Lily take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Lily sprinted from the room, leaving her wand on the table. Once in Harry's bedroom, she locked the door and began piling boxes in front of it. She grabbed Harry and attempted first to portkey out and then to disapparate, but the Dark Lord had placed wards preventing them from leaving. Quickly she pulled her rune knife out and sliced her arm open, she then carefully cut Harry's forehead and drew the runes of protection, survival and a few of her own invention, she mixed her blood with his knowing they would be activated if she died to sacrifice him. When she found out they were being hunted she'd looked upon blood rituals and invented her own. From below she heard a voice yell and her blood ran cold.

"Avada Kedavra"

James, her beloved James. James who would die to protect her. She sobbed but quickly pulled herself together, stepping in front of Harry to shield him she faced the door and waited. Footsteps up the stairs, footsteps in the hall and silence. The door burst open and a skeletal wand vanished the boxes. The monster that strode into the room was taken straight from her worst nightmares, from the muggle horror films that she and Petunia loved to watch. He was her worst nightmare and the knowledge that he killed her husband finally broke her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
"Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "

"Avada Kedavra"

Her body fell, red hair streaming over her face, not a mark where the curse hit.

The monster turned and laughed a cruel cold laugh with no trace of emotion or humanity, its job was almost done.

"Avada Kedavra"

A green curse rocketed towards the young boy only to rebound in a gold light and strike the Dark Lord. There was an inhuman shriek, the light blasted the wall and the stone crumbled into the garden below. The roof was blasted off and knocked the walls, the residual magic causing enough backlashes to knock the walls on the top floor over and shatter all the windows. Despite the damage, the cot with the baby boy lying in it was unharmed, in the center of a one-meter circle that was free from debris.

From within the rubble, the Dark Lord's body stirred and disintegrated, leaving a tainted silver aura with black shadows that flew straight at the baby and dove into his forehead, leaving a lightning-shaped scar.

The magical core of the boy absorbed the silver aura and took away all the information, putting it in a corner of the mind and then destroyed the soul piece. Then there was silence except the sobbing of the baby who hardly ever cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black riding his bike suddenly felt the attack on the wards of potter cottage by his watch and steered his bike there.

When he reached there he saw the half damaged house and ran inside.

He saw the dead body of his best friend and was about to shout in agony when he heard a thud sound from upstairs so he quietly went upstairs where he found Hagrid unconscious outside Harry's room.

When he entered his breath hitched when he saw the man inside trying to make Harry fall asleep, a man he thought would never step inside Britain.

Before he could ask anything,

'How did the old man know that specifically James and Lily died and Hadrian survived?'

'I don't know'

'He sent this half-giant to take Harry to Lily's sister house-'

'Whattttt? Is he mad I am the one who is supposed to take in harry and raise-'

'If you would have read the will you have to know that I come before you since I am in a way a potter'

Turning around stood Lord Henry Pegasus. He was 6'1 with a properly built and looked like a complete warrior with his fire blazing grey eyes. He had potter alike hair but still manageable. He was in a basic muggle lookalike black suit but a smart person could tell it was magical in nature. He was also wearing an overcoat and the scarf around his neck was now in the hands of the baby who he was holding.

'I thought you didn't like Britain'

'I don't but family is my priority and so should be yours'

'My family banished me and they are dark-'

'Don't talk about ridiculous light and dark, family is family go to your grandfather and talk to him about the future of your house you can't run forever siri but leave that first things first call your girlfriend Amelia yes siri I am kept updated and tell her you are not the secret keeper if the old man was taking harry to his aunt's place it means he had something bad planned for you and keep your temper in check now is not the time to go crazy we will meet later, I had my elves put everything from this house in the vaults and put all potter vaults on lockdown until I say so'

'What if Dumbledore asked who took Harry since not many potters relatives are known?'

'Don't worry as of 10 mins ago it became a family secret, the bodies will be taken to potter manor'

'The public would want to attend it since the dark lord is killed-'

'Not killed defeated he is still alive how I don't know yet there is nobody here the only cloak, I will meet you later Siri keep calm and don't move hotheaded harry needs his godfather remember that and tell this half-giant to go back I modified his memory he only saw them not harry.'

Then he vanished.

'EXPECTRO PATRONUM'

A grim came out of Sirius's wand he said 'Go to Amelia and tell her to come to potter cottage emergency'

He enervated Hagrid

'Blimely wht hppen siriuss'

'I found you unconscious'

'Yeh I ws hre to gt bby harry and take him to profesor dumbledre great man'

'Well you can't because he has been taken by his family'

'James and lily hd famly?'

POP

Amelia Bones head of DMLE appeared.

'Siri what happ- oh my god lily noooo lily'

'Shh Amy it's over she is gone along with prongs'

'What happen?'

And so he told them what happened.

'And that rat as soon as I get my hands on him he will die'

'I mst go dumbledre must be waiting', with that he left.

'Why was Hagrid here?'

'I will explain everything once all is cleared call aurors so that we can get done with this'


	3. Chapter 3

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock was not in a good mood he was waiting outside Petunia Evans house for Hagrid to come with Harry when Hagrid returned empty handed he was completely shocked expecting the worst that the said boy was dead and the prophecy now depended on the Longbottom heir. But then Hagrid told him everything. He had to find the potter child the boy was now the prophecy one. He was to be molded to become a perfect weapon for the greater good.

He will go to the will hearing and listen who the child was with and convince them to give the boy to him after all he was the leader of light.

He returned to his office and got his second shock of the day.

His office felt empty all his books and many pieces of equipments were gone including the pensive. But he felt the color of his face drain when he saw the hidden compartment open he found the invisibility cloak missing and his elder wand broken.

In the beginning, he kept elder want with himself after defeating Gellert but slowly he got more cautious he had met two unspeakable who took a special interest in his wand so he kept it with the cloak he had borrowed from James and used his own wand (91/2 inches Birchwood with a rare black unicorn hair)

What he didn't under was why any wards didn't alert him he found all the portraits frozen the equipment holding harry's blood and hair in stasis destroyed with the blood and hair missing.

He sat on his seat and put his hands on his head trying to massage his head when he found a note on his table.

To Dumbledore

We took what doesn't belongs to you, we thought the first rule of Hogwarts was not to steal so as a punishment we took some of your valuables too, the pensive belongs to us (we know it's a special one) Revues Peverell told my family to destroy the wand and we believe the cloak went to its rightful owner since as soon as we touched it vanished. we owed them a debt. Reason only known to them but it was big enough that they tried to get away from the objects so we did you a favor there.

 **MITHRAS**

P.S- A family curse was put on this paper to make you forget everything you read from those books since it wasn't for your eyes

 **Magic is simply amazing.**

He let waves of his magic escape in anger how these people dare take away his knowledge. Knowledge was power some of those books contained spells and rituals long forgotten the books belonged to extinct families like Prewitt, silver and many more including one potter they were supposed to go to next in blood along with the vaults. Dumbledore couldn't get the vaults but he somehow got the books by manipulation. These people took his special diaries of transfiguration guild too. But he felt the biggest loss for the pensive since it contained many memories he collected over the years and the elder wand he had won it and its loyalty and these people burnt it for some reason Peverell had made. He wanted to find these people but knew it would be futile since if these could enter his office in Hogwarts which was the safest place in Britain then they could easily vanish.

He was impressed with the curse indeed a curse which could make you forget specific information and he was master occlumence. Now everything depends on the will reading. At least they left his lemon drops he thought while popping one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning whole magical Britain was in mayhem. Due to Hagrid drinking habit, everybody came to know how little Harry vanquished the dark lord. The information spread like wildfire. The Aurors reported how Sirius Black hit wizard who had been at the scene before the baby was taken in safety described the whole thing. Soon Harry Potter was being called the boy-who-lived.

 **11 am Gringotts**

A group of people entered the bank to hear the will of the Potters. They were standing outside a private office with nameplate Sharptooth Potter manager

When a voice came 'enter'.

In the front row sat Sirius with Amelia beside him was his other best friend Remus Lupin who looked like haven't slept for many days. Beside him sat the Tonks family with little Nymphadora in their lap.

Behind them sat Minerva McGonagall who was still sobbing along with Filius Flitwick who was trying to calm her. Beside them sat Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Behind them were sitting the Longbottom along with their baby Neville.

Opposite to all of them behind a table sat a very old goblin wearing a three-piece suit and glasses.

'Now since we all are here we can read the last will and testament of the late potters and keep your questions for later'

He brought out a crystal and tapped on it.

A form of James and lily potter appeared and began to speak.

 _We, Lily Marie Evans-Potter and James Charles Potter, being of sound mind and judgment hereby make this, our last will and testament. All previous wills are null in void._

 _Lily started the will first:_

 _First off, we name xxx xxx xxx Hadrian's guardian. If xxxxxxxxx is incapacitated we wish for the following people to care for him in this order: Sirius Orion Black, Harry's godfather, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Minerva McGonagall._

 _If we are dead, then Peter betrayed us. We had Peter be our secret keeper when we cast the Fidelius Charm on our home in Godric's Hollow, Sirius was a decoy; if he has done something rash, please send a copy of this will to the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, attention Alastor Moody or Amelia Bones._

 _To our son Hadrian, we want you to know that we love you very much and you were our greatest treasure._

 _Then James spoke-_

 _Now moving on to assets all the Potter vaults and archives as of now are to be put on lockdown until Hadrian doesn't visit them. Only goblins are allowed to make investments till then._

 _To Sirius Black my brother in everything, I leave you my personal trunk full of our pranking stuff and the cottage near French channel you wanted Amy to take. You better keep this one mutt. Don't become a depressed guy it won't be healthy for my child just kidding stay happy Padfoot._

 _To Remus Lupin, we leave vault 1356 and the apartment in London. Remus fulfill your dream of traveling we know how much you wanted it and no you cannot give it back._

 _To the Tonks, you are family the last link to my mother's side. To you, we give 1 million galleons to start your law company which we had already discussed._

 _To the Longbottom, we leave trust vault 2345 in name of Neville since he is lily's godson and harry's god brother and the photo album full of our Hogwarts time._

 _To professor McGonagall and Flitwick we leave our research books of transfiguration and charms respectively._

 _To Severus Snape, we leave a letter and key to vault 2346 for his private research._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, we leave 50,000 galleons for Order of Phoenix._

 _And last, to our son Hadrian, we leave everything else along with the lordship of House of Potter._

 _With this, we want to tell you that we love you all and hope to meet in the afterlife._

 _Honor thy blood_

'Now that the will is over any questions'

Dumbledore immediately 'whose the guardian of Harry Potter and why couldn't we hear his name?'

'You could not hear the name because it was made potter family secret so the guardian has potter blood in it and hence right to do so.'

'But I am his-'

'Future headmaster of the school where he might or might not study or chief warlock of court so you have no right in his life as simple as that.'

Dumbledore was getting angry inside and thinking along the lines this was all planned without him knowing. Whoever this guardian was he was related to James and had Potter blood. He was brought out of his musings by next sentence said by a goblin.

'It was also stated the potter seat on Wizengamot is put on lock until Heir Hadrian Potter decides to go or put a locum and the House of Potter as of now is in neutrals'

No no no this can't be happening, 4 votes just gone out of his hands already Wizengamot was in chaos this creates more problems many families supported him because they were allies with Potters and Longbottom. The grand group made by Charles Potter and Hardin Longbottom was going to move away from him. He had planned to use the support of potter seat and Harry's new popularity to get control of Wizengamot. This day was getting worse and worse.

Slowly everyone left. Albus turned and started to move towards Frank and Alice Longbottom who were about to leave

Frank was a respectful head auror along with James. Only Sirius decided to become hit wizard. While Frank worked as auror his father Hardwin was one of the powerful five consisting of Charles Potter, Arcturus Black, Wong Shang, Ares Blackwood and Hardwin who fought against Griendwald army were now politicians. He might have gotten the final blow and lot of popularity by defeating Gellert but those five were presented with the title of Baron. They all become politicians that were similarly merciless just like on the battlefield. While potter, black, and Longbottom usually stayed in Britain politics that did not mean they were not active in ICW while Shang from China and Blackwood from America are full-time ICW member who controlled quite a lot.

Even after the death of Charles Potter who was ambushed along with his wife in diagonally by death eaters, it took 18 of them to kill them which in itself was a great thing the other 4 kept their friends legacy. Hardwin handled the alliance. He had to convince Frank to talk to his father since Hardwin never agreed completely with him.

'Ah, Frank can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Albus father has put the complete alliance in neutral since the war has ended he wants the family in hiding for protection.'

And he left Albus completely flabbergasted there. The complete alliance in neutral something big was happening was about to happen he could feel it and whatever it is will completely change the whole thing. The only thing Albus feared more than rising of dark lords was losing control. After a long time, he felt old and weak.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry appeared with Hadrian in front of the manor which was sound by a large area of land.

The boy looked at him with his big green eyes

'Welcome to Greece Hadrian I believe this is your first trip anyway this is Pegasus Manor your father who is my cousin came here twice but you will be living here with me'

The manor was beautifully built with grey stone, there was a large fountain in front of the main door on which the emblem of Pegasus was built it had a pegasus surrounded by a wand and sword. There was a quidditch pitch, many greenhouses, and stables.

As soon as he entered inside he found a beautiful woman waiting for him. She was in her nightgown but still looking breathtaking. She was tall with proper curves.

'What took you so long I have been worried dead here?'

'My love I had to stop by Gringotts London branch first to get control of everything and get him a checkup'

'Is it true that he survived the killing curse?'

'So the news have spread faster than me reaching home but yes its true'

'He is so cute you both look so similar'

'Well he is my nephew'

The woman took the boy in her hands.

The boy looked her with his big eyes and then notices a small chain she was wearing and tried to touch it

The woman noticing what he was up to started tickling him making him giggle.

'Hadrian when you grow up you can buy your own necklaces, for now, leave aunt Jessy's necklace'

And so the boy lived there with Henry and Jessica Pegasus.

The manor was completely black and quite intimidating. Sirius stood outside deciding whether to enter inside or not.

'Are you going to eat outside too?'

Sirius turned around and there stood Hardwin Longbottom. He was bulky in nature thanks to his Viking ancestry. The man was as intimidating as his grandfather.

'Baron Longbottom its good to see you'

'I had hoped to say the same Sirius but that was before you lost me money'

'I don't understand'

'You see I just had a meeting with your grandfather and we saw you coming I had expected that you will come in a minute but your grandfather told me you would keep standing outside for at least 20 mins, you lost me 10 galleons Sirius'

'Huh'

'Go he is waiting for you' POP

So shaking his head he entered inside when an elf came towards him 'Master Sirius Lord Black is waiting for you in his office.'

He went to his grandfather office before he could knock the door opened and a voice came

'So the white sheep of the black family has arrived'. Arcturus Orion Black was a tall man with dangerous aura. His white hair were tied in a ponytail like a proper pureblood he was as usual dressed in black wizard clothes made of finest silk. But it was his bluish-white eyes which made people nervous around him that were looking at Sirius like a hawk.

'And greeting to you too lord black'spoke Sirius with a mock bow.

'How are you handling yourself?'

'What do you mean?'asked Sirius with narrowed eyes.

'You just lost your closest friends who you cared for the most in this world'

'I feel hollow like a piece of me-'

'Just disappeared and would never get replaced yes young one losing loved ones make us vulnerable but instead of covering it with false happiness accept it and move forward'

'I didn't know you cared about all you let mom and dad get away-'

'Sirius we had this fight many times and just like before I repeat myself I had no idea it was that worse and as a soon as I heard I tried to get it stopped'

Sirius snorted

'Why are you here Sirius?'

'Straight to the point, I want to know about the future of our family'

'Depends'

'On whether you are asking as my heir or just for curiosity'

'Your heir? But I was removed'

'By your mother I never removed you'

'Why did you remove my father?'

'Orion was a strong man once who stood up for himself and what he believed in but after Walburga came he became a listener and a man in shadow'

'You could not separate them since she was a black before marriage also so it would have become a civil war in the house itself'

'Exactly Cygnus would have fought with his complete resources since he always wanted black lordship'

'Alright I will stay the black heir but in no way, I am associating myself with dark magic'

'Pfft grow up Sirius there is no light and dark. You will be taking lessons from me in Black family magic and see why to believe in it and pass it to your descendants agreed?'

'Alright now about our family?'

'As of right now the blacks are neutral, Narcissa got her marriage annulled along with hefty money but Lucius got to keep the son'

'Good for cissy what about others?'

'Your brother Regulus is still missing, Andy will be brought back in the family on some conditions if she wants and for Bella, I will be fighting the case'

'Bella followed that maniac she doesn't-'

'Sirius! The marriage contract made by my idiot brother gave Lestrange total control over her, you and I both know that Bella wanted to be international dueling champion she loved children, being in control of Rodolphus indirectly made her in control of the dark idiot'

Sirius world came crashing down his favorite sister was innocent.

'Why are all secret alliance families going to neutral?'

The secret alliance was between black and potters and their few close allies even though they were dark and light respectively because Arcturus and Charles were brothers alike but their families had different beliefs and hence could not make their alliance public during their time or their families would have fought that is why it was kept secret so all the people knowing about it took a vow.

'We are going neutral because changes are coming to Britain'

'What changes?'

'108 countries come under ICW but Britain doesn't do you know why? Because during the world war with Griendwald British never gave its help only some selected of us participated by our choice and that is why during Voldemort's wrath they didn't help us when we were ready to anything to get help but now they have agreed to allow us to join.' He stood up and leaned against the window. 'The tri-guild which controls the ICW has stated that wizards are slowly going below average and soon would be on the level of squibs in order to stop this the system needs to be changed and ICW has agreed '

'What kind of conditions?'

'We will help them in any upcoming war and share our resources'

'But what is so special about our resources?'

'Britain India and Greece are made on maximum ley lines making them the powerhouses all these countries we will have to reintroduce the old traditions to cultivate magic instead of moving forward we are gonna make a loop while other countries will go for advancement'

'And how does this help us?'

'By traditions, we get the blessing of mother magic it's a long road but totally worth it'

'But why neutral?'

'Because in ICW All those in neutral no matter light or dark born are gonna show one support so nobody could oppose us even Dumbledore'

'What does he have to do with this?'

'The old coot doesn't know yet about this because there are some countries in ICW who don't want us they have offered him to become supreme mugwump if he kept the state of our country same and he loves power over everything else'

'What about all other wizards don't they know about this?'

'Think Sirius a war just got over if people come to know that their descendants might become squibs what will happen?'

'Chaos' said Sirius understanding the whole situation.

'I want you to make alliances'

'Why would they-'

'Because you are Heir potter's godfather'

'And how does'

'For Merlin's sake stop acting like a dunderhead Sirius people basically look at that boy as idol right now to get close to him they would do anything'

'But he is not with me and I can't tell you where'

'Henry will take good care of him and also told me that they will keep visiting us time to time along with Longbottoms since the girl is his godmother' said Arcturus while smiling at his grandson's expression.

'How do you?'

' Tell me, Sirius, what do you know about Henry Pegasus?'

##I hope you guys are finding it interesting. So read and review. I will post more as soon as possible. I am writing more of a political book but it doesn't mean there won't be fights and all. Thanks. ShadowNandu


End file.
